Kingdom Come/Part 3
Zowfee approaches Glovey and puts his hand on his chest, making his chest glow. Zowfee: Fear not, Seven. He is not dead. Sol-El: Foolish boy… He’s still my son but… ugh. Why didn’t he defend himself? You! He fights for you, and yet you tried to kill him. You deserve to be punished by our law and order. Smurfette steps back slowly as she holds onto Glovey. The other beings who called themselves gods come to the aid of Smurfette as they speak in unison. Astrid then leads them to defend her sister. Astrid: This does not mean that judgment day will seize! The cost of one life does not mean it is over! You will all pay for your sins! Soon, everyone is seen fighting again. Nothing but blasts of thunder and fire is seen on the skies. Both Astrid and Seven appear to fighting with their minds, using the technique known as telekinesis. Smurfette lifts Glovey Smurf up and hides with his body under tall mushrooms. Smurfette: Where do these powers come from? Wait… It’s all coming back now. I can heal… Smurfette then wipes the blood off from Glovey’s face and moves his hair aside. She then closes her eyes and locks her mouth with his as she gives him the kiss of life. As she kisses him, his cuts and bruises begin to disappear. His regular blue tone returns slowly and his armor begins to repair. He then slowly opens his eyes and she hugs him tight. Glovey: Ow… what a dream… He gets up and looks around and sees the big mess. Glovey: Oh… it wasn’t a dream. Smurfette: Please forgive me, Glovey. I had no control over what I did. Glovey: Hey, don’t worry about it. I knew it wasn’t your fault. He walks back and picks up his helmet and puts it on. Glovey: Where is our son? Smurfette: She has him. He’s safe though. He was supposed to be spared since he is my son. He is clean of sin. “Yes… but what of you, huh Smurfette…” An evil menacing voice is suddenly heard as it echoes. Glovey pulls out his capsule and draws his laser sword. Glovey: Stay behind me Smurfette… “Oh yes. If it isn’t our little soldier. What’s the matter Smurf? I can sense fear inside your heart. Yes, you know who I am don’t you?” Smurfette: Who is that, Glovey? Glovey: I don’t know… but whatever it is, it’s going down. The ground then bursts into flames and a bright light appears. The bright light is followed by the sound of the same trumpet noises that were heard earlier. A large figure then emerges and walks forward slowly. He spreads his black wings and gives of a cold smile. Glovey: Another angel? Wait, I thought I met all 7… The Devil: Ah, I see you met my younger siblings… I don’t believe I need an introduction. You see, I can smell the fear in your heart. Yes… you know who I am. I have many names. However! You are more than welcome to call me your new ruler, master, overlord; your new god. Glovey: We will never join you. We have friends that have our backs. We can all defeat you if we work together. The Devil: And they say I was the one who created violence, yet you are ready to respond by fighting. There is no need to fight. I can spare you two and have you rule by my side. What do you say? Join me. I will love you more than he. He says so as he points up with a devious smile. Glovey: You just don’t get it do you? The Devil: Such a shame. I really enjoyed listening to your singing from the underworld. You would’ve been my favorite. Both of you would’ve been my pride in my kingdom. Pure souls are rare there… I think I’ll be taking the girl. He spreads his wings and nabs Smurfette, then flies down to the flames. The Devil: Keep up if you ever want to see her again, boy! Glovey: Noooo! Glovey runs and dives deep below to the flames. The others only watch in fear, except for the Sunwalkers. Seven and Abrielle both follow behind Glovey Smurf. The king gets ready to go but is then pulled away by Zowfee. Zowfee: No sire. Let me go. We need you here to give the orders to the troops. Sol-El: Very well. Protect my son, Zowfee! Zowfee nods and hovers down to the fiery path. Soon, all four spot each other as they continue to fall and fall. They all land and see the dark one take Smurfette behind a giant golden gate as it shuts and gets sealed with an evil barrier surrounding it. The others stop to think while Glovey runs at it and tries to force it open. He then begins to beat it with his sword. Nothing seems to work. He lets himself fall to the ground as he grinds his teeth and sheds his tears. Glovey: It won’t open! Why won’t it open?! How am I supposed to save her now?!! “Have you lost all faith already, Michael?” Glovey: Who are you? Another angel? Are you a human too? Virgil: Not quite, though at a time I was. I was once known as Publius Vergilius Maro. I was born on October 15 of the year 70 and died on September 21 on the year 19. Glovey: You’re the poet Virgil! I remember learning about you when I was a boy in my studies! Virgil: Why do you doubt yourself young one? Have you forgotten who is to be put first above all? The other three nod and join Glovey as they put their hands together. Zowfee: In the name of God, open this door… The giant gate opens and the five now walk together. Virgil: I sense you are all valiant warriors. Yet, Michael… I sense a child in you. You are not as old as you seem to be. I also sense this isn’t your true form. Glovey: I used to be a human at a time. A wizard put a curse on me, which really isn’t much of a curse. Virgil: Indeed. Everything happens for a reason. It’s all written and planned. Glovey: You speak with so much wisdom. You sound very humble and loving for God’s teachings. Why are you here though? Virgil: I foolishly worshipped the lying gods. It wasn’t until later on that I along with many other wise men foretold the coming of the son of God. Unfortunately, I was not baptized and was sentenced to reside here in limbo as a guide for the lost souls. Glovey: I’m so sorry. Zowfee: How long is this road? Virgil: There are nine circles. We have not even entered the first one yet. You must all listen carefully. It is highly important that you leave all your fear behind you. What lies ahead is only for the valiant hearts. Are you four ready? Seven: We fear nothing. Virgil: Then let us proceed forward. Back under the tree, Papa Smurf is seen counting the last of the Smurfs from the village. Papa Smurf: (Sighs) What a relief. Everyone is still here and counted. Aasif: I fear the worst is to come. Seeing those demons fighting the angels… I believe it could be a sign… He then turns around and sees the Smurfs all together as they listen to Grandpa and Nanny make Gargamel tell what he knows. Nanny: You might as well start talking, sonny! Grandpa: Where did you really get the blue clay? Gargamel: Fine! I’ll talk… You Smurfs are all aware how I created Smurfette to try and destroy you all by targeting your only weakness I could think of; your hearts. So I took some blue clay, crocodile tears, sugar and spice but nothing nice, a half pack of lies; which were all lying letters, a chatter of a magpie, and finally the hardest stone for her heart. This all would’ve worked well but apparently you Smurfs really have no taste when you see a beautiful creation made. Passive Aggressive: Uh… she was mad ugly. Grandpa: Hush! And tell us Gargamel. Where did you get this blue clay from? Gargamel: That particular clay was found by me from the forest while I was going out for supplies to try and capture you Smurfs. Now that you mention it, something wasn’t right about where I had found it. It was next to a rock that almost looked like a face. It resembled an elderly man. Grandpa: Great Smurfs… Gargamel: Of course, I knew every village has its idiot… Anyways, I took the clay and held onto it. I thought it was useless. He said when the time was right, to bring her back. Hmm… ironically, I used the clay to create Smurfette. Papa Smurf: Or, you somehow woke up a goddess who was to be kept as clay in order to prevent her from casting judgment upon us. I don’t really recall things being too bad back then. This might also explain why Smurfette’s behavior was so cruel when she was unmade as well. The goddess was trying to return, yet she knew better and fought off the temptations. Grandpa: If only we knew who this wise man was who had sealed Smurfette or Flora as she goes by now. Papa Smurf: I don’t know why, but I have this feeling that it was… Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. From below the ground, a ghostly wizard appears before them. Papa Smurf makes a surprised look. Papa Smurf: It’s you… Master Paladore. Paladore: Greetings, Papa Smurf. It is I again. Yes, it was I who had cast the spell on Flora and changed her into clay. What I did had to be done to prevent total destruction upon the world. I had foreseen visions in many dreams where she would one day go and destroy everything as part of her judgment. Unfortunately, this happened anyways as you are all seeing… Papa Smurf: Can this be stopped though? Paladore: There is always a way, Papa Smurf. Remember that. Do not blame her though. This isn’t her doing alone. As a spirit, I have seen many things in the world. She was under a dark influence by the dark one himself. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs… Paladore: Fear not Smurfs. This is merely a set up. There isn’t an apocalypse happening… yet. Nanny: Somebody has to explain that you those young whipper snappers that they have been Smurfed. Papa Smurf: They’re too busy fighting to ever listen to us. We’ll have to get their attention somehow without getting hurt. Brainy: Well… I guess it is up to me! Every Smurf begins to start laughing as Brainy gets angry and steam comes out of his ears. He pulls out from under his hat the book of spells that was in Glovey and Smurfette’s closet and he reads the Super Smurf spell to become… Super Smurf. Hefty: Oh this better be good… Brainy punches through the tree bark and flies out among the other Sunwalkers and gods as he shouts, “SupeeeeeerSmuuuuurf!” Everyone is then pulled into a vortex as Brainy flies in a circle, creating a large vortex. Everyone stops fighting as they wait and see what Brainy has to say. Brainy: This fighting is useless! It will get us nowhere! You are all being fooled by an evil force! Hefty: I can’t believe Brainy actually got them to listen… Brainy: Smurfette was never evil. She was just under a mind control by the one known as the dark one. You gods are all being duped. And you Sun Smurfs are fighting a useless battle that was never necessary. I say it would be much Smurfier if everyone worked together as a team to stop the dark one. Now who’s with me? Everyone remains silent until one being after another slowly joins Brainy’s side. Eventually everyone agrees and let out a big cheer. All the super powered beings join Brainy in putting out all the fires. Others help trapped animals and their homes. The Smurfs all finally come out and help out clear the forest as well. Papa Smurf, Grandpa, and Nanny are seen pointing and giving orders to the Smurfs as everything is being cleaned up again. Papa Smurf: Hopefully nothing unsmurfy happens next. Grandpa: It’s not over yet, Papa Smurf. Both Glovey Smurf and the Smurfette are still missing. I wouldn’t worry much about it. For a human, he’s one Smurf of a Smurf. In the Underworld, Vergil leads the four warriors into the first circle, Limbo. Zowfee: What is this place, spirit? Virgil: What you see before you is the first circle, Limbo. Here is where all unbaptized babies and virtuous pagans wander for eternity, even those without sin. Glovey: But why? And how? I mean….. Glovey looks around shocked as he sees children and babies. Glovey: How can a child be here? Soon, they all turn their heads and stare at the travelers. Their expressions begin to change into a more demonic form and they come after the four soldiers. They have no choice but to defend themselves and slay the children. Seven: There are too many. We will be fighting here for an eternity. We must escape. Zowfee: Virgil?! We must escape. The spirit appears again past a cliff where a door appears. Virgil: In here. Hurry! Glovey, Seven, Zowfee, and Abrielle jump together and avoid the little devils. They follow Virgil and close the door shut. They all give a sigh of relief and follow Virgil ahead. They begin to hear voices arguing and talking out loud at the same time. Abrielle: Shh…. I hear more demons. Virgil: Do not fear. As I mentioned before, this is where virtuous pagans who committed no wrong in life except for not accepting the true God of the universe. Here is where I am forced to be among with my fellow men. Glovey: I don’t believe it. Look! Is that?! Virgil: Yes, that is Herodorus of Megara, he who was known for his victories in the Olympic Trumpet contests. Glovey: I wonder if Harmony could outwit him… Virgil: And of course, over here is Socrates, Plato, and Aristotle. The three men appeared to be yelling and arguing with one another. Socrates: I’VE NEVER HEARD SUCH AN OBSUCRE THEORY IN ALL MY AFTER LIFE!!! Plato: Gentleman, I say God exists in the realm of ideas, accessible only through human thought. Aristotle: Plato! There is only one philosophy here in the inferno. Lucifer… The three men stay quiet, making everyone turn around and stare at Virgil and the Sun warriors. They walk passed everyone until they finally reach the other side. Glovey: I wonder if Papa Smurf or Brainy would recognize any of those men. They’re the smartest Smurfs I could think of. Virgil: Make haste, for we are about to enter the next circle, Lust. Listen carefully to my words. Whatever you see or hear, do not fall for its evil. Everyone nods and follows the poet into the darkness. Back on the living world, the super beings called gods and the Sunwalkers join the Smurfs in the rebuilt village as they listen to the human apparition of Paladore speak to Papa Smurf. Paladore: There isn’t much time left, Papa Smurf. Satan plans a destruction of this world. He cannot do this without a pure soul as his bride. It will not matter if she is married or not. I am sure you are aware of whom he has chosen. Papa Smurf and Grandpa: Great Smurfs! Papa Smurf: Is there something we can do from here, master? Paladore: I’m afraid nothing can be done from here. Only those in the underworld can face Satan. Everyone is soon seen talking at the same time, trying to add a suggestion. Brainy runs to Papa Smurfs lab and he pulls out the Super Smurf Spell and creates numerous vials. He drinks one and is caught by Astrid. Brainy: You can’t stop me. Astrid: No. I’m here to help you. You’re going to need a portal to catch up to your friends. She concentrates her power and unleashes a portal. The vortex grows big and sucks in Brainy Smurf. Once he is sucked in, it closes automatically. Brainy then flies down and is attacked by flying demons. Brainy: Ahhhhhh! I’ve seen those in my books. Oh, I reminds me of the time I read my famous quotations about… ahhhh! He is interrupted and tackled down to the ground. He gets angry and uses his heat vision to melt away the flying beasts. Brainy: If Grouchy were here, he would agree with me that he HATES THOSE FIREBRANDS! Hmm… Now to catch up to Glovey Smurf, and hopefully find Smurfette before… well… you know. (gulps) Brainy flies down straight towards the fallings pits, past the burning lake of sulfur. Back in the Smurf Village, Astrid is seen explaining to everyone about Brainy’s courageous feat. Papa Smurf: I see. So my little Brainy is out there giving a hand. Hefty: Of all the Smurfs! You sent Brainy instead of me? Astrid: You never asked… I am most certain that Flora will return safe and sound. Papa Smurf: Master, can you still sense our Smurfette? Paladore: Do not fear, Papa Smurf. Your Smurfs are still alive. The one you refer to as Glovey appears as the weakest among them. But… I sense something special about this one. His pure heart… in that place. Smurf to [[Kingdom Come/Part 4|'Part 4']] Category:Kingdom Come Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles